Adiós, Mi amor
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Universo Alterno. AnakinxPadme. "Éste es el momento, dónde decides con palabras perdidas en el viento, decir adiós a quién más amas".


**"Adiós, Mi amor"**  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)  
_Universo Alterno_

Aquella mañana, desperté, mi sueño fue interrumpido por una extraña presencia, un presentimiento que afligía en los rinconces de mi corazón, acostumbrada a la presencia de un cuerpo cálido a mi lado, extendí mi mano para buscar un poco de comfor en mi esposo, pero no había nadie en su lugar. Anakin no estaba ahí, mi Ani no se encontraba ahí. Asustada me levante de mi cama, y me encontre caminando por los lugares oscuros del palacio en el lago de Naboo, buscando a mi esposo.

Me pregunte una y mil veces los meses que siguieron ¿Dónde estaba mi amor? y ¿Qué había sucedido con él?... los últimos días en los cuales permanecimos juntos, su extraña actitud muchas veces me había alejado de él, pero en todo momento me mantuve a su lado. Tratando de consolarlo en las noches, abrazando su cuerpo cuando las pesadillas y los recuerdos de su madre volvían a su mente una y otra vez.

Trataba de darle con mi cuerpo todo lo que el necesitaba, con mi alma la base de su vida, con mi ser una esperanza... pero él se alejo de mi, aún cuando trate una y otra vez de darle mi mano, abrazando su cuerpo, yo lo amaba... Mi Ani,mi dulce y amado Anakin, él ya no estaba a mi lado y muchas veces espero que vuelva a mi. Ha pasado el tiempo y aun pienso en las razones, por las que él se fue... ¿como puedo decirleadiós a mi amor¿Mi único amor? .

En las noches, en mi soledad, recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, tantas lunas atrás, tantos años perdidos en el tiempo; recuerdo su dulce rostro inocente, inocencia que se reflejaba en los destellos de sus ojos apasionados en nuestra noche de bodas. Siempre fue inocente y bondadoso conmigo... aun recuerdo como me llamaba ángel.

_- "¿Eres un ángel?" - preguntó, sorprendida por la calidez de su pregunta, le sonreí._

_-"¿Qué?" - respondí por la dulzura de sus palabras_

_- "Un angel" -reitero -"Son la criaturas más bellas de todo el universo, eh escuchado a los pilótos intergalácticos hablar sobre ellos, viven en las lunas de Iego, creo..."-_

_- "Eres un niño simpático"- le respondi con una sonrisa en mi rostro, era tan dulce._

Mi dulce Ani, mi amado Anakin, en aquel momento, como años después me lo dijiste, te enamoraste de mi, como años más tarde te ganaste mi corazón con la sonrisa que se forma en tu rostro y aquellos ojos apasionados que retiraban el aire de mis púlmones y ahora... ¿Qué sucedió con nosotros, con la inocencia, con el primer encuentro? todo se ha ido...

Anakin, su nombre es un susurro doloroso en mis labios, aprieto mi mano contra mi vientre, donde con pequeña delicadeza se empieza a notar la vida que crece en mis entrañas, la vida que formamos juntos... mi amado y yo, el hijo de mi esposo... el niño que tanto anhele con mi amado Ani. Recuerdo entre lágrimas perdidas en mis mejillas sus besos, sus suaves caricias, el calor de nuestros cuerpos uno junto al otro.

_- "Te amo...Padmé" -_

Todo se fue¿como puedo decirte adiós, mi amor. Miro a un lado de mi cama, la cuna vacía, que pronto en unos meses más se llenara con el hijo de mi ser, donde su perfume de inocencia llenará el dolor de su asusencia, Anakin... te extraño.

**Dos años después**

Mis ojos se pierden en las nubes blancas de Alderaan, blancas, brillantes; sonrió tristemente al mirar a mi niña dormida en mi regazo..., con mi mano acaricio su cabello, los rizos color castaño como mi propio cabello... todos dicen que es parecida a mi, pero cuando despierta, su sonrisa, su forma de actuar, todo es como Anakin; mi pequeña Leia, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla¿qué recuerdos tendrás de mi cuando me haya ido?...

Ya nadie puede curar ni evitar mi muerte... al fin y al cabo no puedo seguir viviendo con este dolor... sin Mi amor, sin ti, mi querido Anakin... sin poder abrazar a el segundo regalo que me dejo mi esposo, mi precioso Luke, tan parecido a mi esposo, con sus ojos azules destellantes y su cabello rubio. No puedo vivir así... ninguno de nosotros podemos seguir viviendo así.

¡Oh, Anakin¿cuanto tiempo desde que te fuiste?... dos años, con algunos meses; en las noches al cerrar mis ojos, recuerdo a mi Luke, Obi-wan lo apartó de mi hace mucho tiempo, él representa nuestra esperanza en un futuro mejor... confío que el llegará a ti, en algun momento.

Nuestra vida no deberia ser asi... Nunca soñamos que sucedierá todo esto, Tu, mi amor transformado en aquella máquina, nuestros hijos separados el uno del otro y yo... agonizando, cansada de la vida, de los eventos desafortunados que nos llevaron a este momento... y continuo preguntandome ¿como puede ser eso posible?... yo se que aún vives en algun lugar de ese ser en que te has convertido... Yo lo siento en mi alma.

Se que aún no puedo decir adiós, no estoy lista para decir aquella palabra, no puedo alejar mi alma de ti, nuestros corazones siempre unidos, en la eterna distancia, a través de las estrellas brillantes en el cielo. Mi amor, mi único amor, mi dulce Ani. Con el tiempo hemos vivido ya tantas cosas... Bail a sido tan bueno, tan amable conmigo y con mi pequeña hija, él la adoptó, la hizo su hija.

Se por que lo hizo, aún siente lo que yo jamáss sentí por él... El amor tan solo me lo diste tu, Anakin... el amor unicamente lo senti por tí. ¿Como puedo decirte adiós, mi amor? quisiera volver a oir tu voz.

Mi Ani... Mi amor.

**Dos meses después**

En mis últimos momentos, solo siento quietud y trato de aferrarme a la vida con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo... mi alma poco a poco de desvanece de mi cuerpo, no quiero dejar a mi Leia sola, ella me necesita... cierro mis ojos y mi mente grita el nombre perdido de mi esposo. ¡Anakin, escuchame! te necesito...

- Mi amor...- susurro al viento.

Te alejaste de mi y ahora morire, Anakin ya no puedo más, pero ya no llorará, te esperará mi amor... se que algún día estaremos juntos nuevamente y formaremos la familia que somos, volveremos a estar juntos, todos con los niños, nuestros niños.. Sonrió en mi último momento, mientras mi mente formula palabras inentendibles.

_"Oh Ani... mi amado Anakin". _Te esperare... en algún lugar donde volvamos a encontrarnos, ahora te dire algo que no podia decirte antes... "Adiós Ani", "Adiós. mi amor", es solo un momentaneo Adiós... nos volveremos a ver.

**Normal POV**

Leia observo como su madre, Padmé Nabierre Skywalker, cerraba sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se internaba en un largo sueño, y soltaba su pequeña manita; la niña comenzó a llorarporque comprendía en su inocencia que su madre se había ido para siempre. Trato de retenerlaslagrimas secandolas conla manga de su vestido, porquelo había prometido, sin embargo no podía dejarde llorar.

Su padre la sujeto en sus brazos, confortandola con todo el amor que podía darle en ese momento doloroso; susurro palabras dulcesy llenas de esperanza a la niña, mientras sus ojos oscuros se dirigían a la camaen donde se encontraba Padmé. Susurroa la niña que su madre era ahora un ángel que siempre cuidaría de ella.

_- " Recuerdala Leia, cariño, recuerdala... como lo que fue amable, dulce, hermosa, fuerte..."-_

_- "Papá..."- susurro la pequeña niña mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su padre._

Cruzando las estrellas, en otro lugar, donde la oscuridad reinaba ahora, destruyendo los restos de un viejo amante; Lord Vader de destuvo en su caminar y su respiración se volvió agitada dentro de su armadura, en los últimos segundos pudo sentir el alma que siempre estuve atada a la suya desvanecerse y sintió, claramente... las últimas palabras dedicadas tan solo a él, porque siempre sería el amante olvidado... y el amado esposo de "ella.". Cayó de rodillas mientras la suave voz lo rodeaba con su cálida luz.

_" Adiós, Mi amor"_

**El Fin**

**Escrita: Jueves, 21 de febrero del 2002  
Rescrita: Domingo, 16 de octubre del 2005**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a George Lucas.


End file.
